r5rikerlynchfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American singer, songwriter, and actor. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5 and the musical duo The Driver Era. As an actor, he is known for his role as Austin Moon on the Disney Channel original series Austin & Ally, and for his role as Brady in the Teen Beach Movie series. He also starred in the biopic My Friend Dahmer, where he played a teenage Jeffrey Dahmer. Early Life Ross was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is the third youngest of five siblings (sisters, Roxanne and Rydel and brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland). He was educated at home starting in the fourth grade when he learned to sing and play the guitar and piano. He is a second cousin of entertainers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough, their maternal grandmothers being sisters. Ross and his family moved to Los Angeles in 2007.He learned to play the guitar himself by listening to Rocky play and then trying the riff out.His first riff was that of soke on water. Career Solo music'Edit Lynch plays piano, drums, and bass; he specializes in guitar. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. His debut single, "A Billion Hits", was released on April 2, 2012. On July 13, 2012, Lynch released his second soundtrack single, "Heard It on the Radio", which reached number 196 on UK Singles Chart. Lynch has recorded a multitude of songs for ''Austin & Ally. He sang all 14 songs for the TV show's soundtrack, which was released on September 12, 2012. The album peaked at twenty-seven on the Billboard 200, one on the Billboard's Top Soundtracks and one on the Billboard's Kid Albums Lynch also sang most of the songs from Austin & Ally: Turn It Up, the show's second soundtrack. He recorded songs for his film Teen Beach Movie, which was the fourth best-selling soundtrack of 2013 in the United States with 407,000 copies sold for the year. In 2016, Lynch contributed vocals to Tritonal's song "I Feel the Love" from their forthcoming album Painting With Dreams. He has also sung cool girl. Which is a part of new beat funds chilanthropy '''R5 In March 2010, R5 self-released an EP, Ready Set Rock and in April 2012, they signed with Hollywood Records. Their second EP, Loud, was released on February 19, 2013, which featured the lead single and title track "Loud". The band's first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24, 2013, and the album included the four songs from Loud]] as well as seven new songs. The second single from the album, "Pass Me By", premiered on Radio Disney on August 16, 2013. The music video premiered on August 29 on Disney Channel and is available for public viewing on the band's Vevo channel. The third single, "(I Can't) Forget About You", was released on December 25, 2013, and reached number 47 on Billboard Digital Pop Songs, and the fourth single "One Last Dance" on May 29, 2014. The third extended play, Heart Made Up on You, was released on July 22, 2014, and the self-titled single was released on August 1, 2014. On November 16, 2014, the band released the first single from second album, "Smile". "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", the second single, was released on February 13, 2015. "All Night" was released as the third single on June 2, 2015, along with the album's iTunes pre-order. The band released their second full-length album on July 10, 2015, titled Sometime Last Night and debuted at number 6 on Billboard 200, number 1 on Billboard Top Pop Albums, number 3 on Billboard Top Digital Albums, and number 4 on the Billboard Top Album Sales. On May 12, 2017, R5 released their fifth EP New Addictions. Television Ross has appeared on the television shows So You Think You Can Dance and Moises Rules! and in the 2010 short film Grapple. He was also in Cymphonique's music video for "Lil' Miss Swagger". In early 2011, he was cast in the pilot for the Disney Channel sitcom Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the Internet. He later forms a partnership with Ally, played by Laura Marano. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. After four seasons, the series ended on January 10, 2016. Lynch guest starred with the Austin & Ally cast in a crossover with Jessie, and also he guest starred with his co-star Laura Marano on Girl Meets World, where he reprised his role as Austin Moon. In early 2012, Ross began working on the Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Beach Movie, playing Brady, the male lead role. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and premiered July 19, 2013, earning around 8.4 million viewers. He also starred in the sequel, Teen Beach 2, which premiered on the Disney Channel on June 26, 2015, earning 7.5 million total viewers. In 2013, Ross borrowed his voice to give birth to the werewolf Jack Russell in the episode The Howling Commandos of the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. Film and theater Ross made a cameo appearance in the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted. In 2016, he voiced the role of Piers in the English dub of the animated French adventure film Snowtime!. The film centers around a group of children who plan and stage a giant snowball fight during the Christmas holiday. He starred as Mark Anthony in the Hollywood Bowl's production of A Chorus Line, which ran for three performances over the weekend of July 29, 2016. The musical, about dancers auditioning for a Broadway musical, was directed and choreographed by Baayork Lee, who starred in the original Broadway production. In May 2016, it was announced that he would be starring in his feature film debut, Status Update, a comedy that began filming in Vancouver in June and wrapped in July 2016. Ross stars as a teenager who stumbles upon a magical app that causes his social media status updates to come true. The movie will be released in U.S. on March 30, 2018. In July 2016, Ross was cast as a teenage Jeffrey Dahmer in the american biographical drama, My Friend Dahmer, a film based on the 2012 graphic novel of the same name by John "Derf" Backderf. The film premiered at the 2017 Tribeca Film Festival and was released in the United States on November 3, 2017 In March 2018 Ross was cast as Harvey Kinkle in the Sabrina, the teenage witch reboot called The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. The series reimagines the origin and adventures of Sabrina the Teenage Witch as a dark coming-of-age story that traffics in horror, the occult and, of course, witchcraft. The Driver Era n 2018 Ross, with his older brother Rocky, formed the pop-rock band, The Driver Era. Their debut single, Preacher Man, was released on March 16, 2018. The music video for the same song is scheduled to be released on March 22, 2018. AFTERGLOW was released on 4th of July. Low, which might just be the next lay your head down, was released recently Trivia * His fan mail address is: Ross Lynch P.O. Box 280154 Northridge, CA 91328 * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. * Him, 3 of his siblings, and a close friend, have a band called R5. * Ross loves the sound of the bass * He has an outie belly button. * His favorite color is yellow. * He doesn't really have a favorite food. He loves all kinds of food, and at restaurants. He'll usually eat what '''the waiter suggests. * He has more lots of siblings and more family members. ** '''He's never been to the UK, though he really wants to. ** He doesn't have any pets. ** He is the 5th child in the lynch clan. ** He has 3 brothers, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland, and 2 sisters, Roxanne and Rydel. ** His only sibling not in R5 is Ryland Lynch, who is R5's manager. ** The only member of R5 not related to him is Ellington "Ratliff". ** His older sister, Roxanne has her own band called Kids On The Run which are his other group of siblings. ** Ross is okay with a romantic arc between Austin and Ally. ** Ross always states that when he was younger, he and his family would play air guitar and jam out in the basement with his family watching him and his siblings. ** He loves to play ice hockey. ** His favorite movie is 'Romeo and Juliet.' ** He like to draw and sketch. ** He's been dancing since he was about 5 years old. ** His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. ** He can play guitar, piano, bass and drums, and he's currently learning the violin. ** He once said his favorite song on the Louder album is If I Can't Be With You. ** T'he first time Ross went to the UK was in 2013 with Maia Mitchell to promote Teen Beach Movie there' ** He and Maia got reunited at the DGA Awards 2014 Jan 25th to suport their teen beach movie director ** His Favourite Austin & Ally song is Steal Your Heart ** He also played Ralphie Hayes in Austin and Ally ** Laura Marano and his birthday is exactly 1 month apart.( Laura Nov. 29 1995) (Ross Dec. 29 1995) ** He is considered a "Ladies Man", due. to him being able to win over women easily. ** His upcoming film projects include Status Update, A Chorus Line and ''My Friend Dahmer''